Capítulo 11
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El grupo de Tintin, el Capitán Haddock, Milu, el Profesor Tornasol y los Detectives han llegado a destino, una búsqueda se inicia y un misterioso personaje con una invitación a un baile les es ofrecida.


Capítulo 11: Después de un viaje de cinco horas que llevó en total, llegaron a Vietnam, país que había sido durante los siglos pasados una colonia de Francia, luego invadida por los japoneses en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tomada por Comunismo, la "Guerra de Vietnam" y las violaciones a los DDHH de la región, luego el apoyo a Camboya y su posterior enemistad.

Ahora, era el escenario de misteriosas muertas, cosa que nuestros amigos debían hacer, enfrentar a los culpables, localizarlos y llevarlos ante la Justicia, pero además, debían encontrar a Saya y a los demás, el problema sería a quiénes se estarían enfrentando y por qué.

- Será mejor dividirnos, amigos, nos veremos en la plaza central a las 12 del mediodía. Dijo Tintin, mientras que se dividían y hablaban con la gente que estaba en las calles.

Probaron en todas partes, casas, edificios, hoteles, restaurantes, bares, todo lo que estuviera llegado a las personas, todos les decían que no la conocían, ni tampoco sabían sobre las desapariciones y posteriores muertes.

Llegaron a las 12 del mediodía hacia la Plaza Central de la Capital, donde se dieron un descanso, estaban por darse por vencidos y ante el calor que había en la región más aún se extrañaba Okinawa.

Justo en ese momento, vieron a un hombre de largos cabellos negros, con un traje azul largo, parecidos a los del siglo XIX y zapatos negros, se les acercó de sorpresa.

- Buenos días, veo que ustedes no son de por aquí. ¿Les molesta si me siento? Les preguntó amablemente el hombre.

- Claro, adelante. Le dijo Tintin y le hicieron un espacio, Milu temía de alguna trampa y lo tenía vigilado.

- ¿Quién es usted? Preguntó Hernández con un tono de interrogatorio.

El hombre lanzó una risa bastante larga y luego se calmó, mientras que se aclaraba la garganta.

- Disculpen, ejem, me llamo Karl Fei-Ong, Director de la "Escuela Lycee" y esta noche habrá un baile muy importante, los extranjeros siempre son bienvenidos, ya que veo que ustedes son de Europa. Les dijo el hombre amablemente, mientras que les daba la bienvenida.

- Oh, sería un placer, ¿A qué hora es? Preguntó Tintin.

- A las 18:00 PM se da iniciado nuestro baile, esperamos verlos, si alguno de ustedes es militar, lleve su uniforme. Les dijo Karl, mientras que les daba la mano y se iba de allí.

Ni más bien se dieron la vuelta, ya no estaba.

- Rayos y Centellas, ese tipo resultaba un poco sospechoso pero nos ha invitado a esa fiesta, ¿qué opinas, Tintin? Le preguntó Haddock, el muchacho tenía una mirada de sospecha también.

- Creo que en esa fiesta podremos obtener todas las respuestas que buscamos, será mejor prepararnos. Les dijo Tintin y fueron a buscar un sitio donde prepararse, tras haberse registrado en un hotel, se fueron preparando para la fiesta.

Se instalaron allí, pero en una de las habitaciones había una charla en el lugar.

- Shh, por favor, escuchen. Pidió Tintin y escucharon la conversación.

- _"__Kai y Riku han desaparecido, unos trabajadores del puerto dicen que los vieron llegar aquí para buscar a Saya: Ella ya nos lo ha confirmado, el contenedor está en la escuela y allí es donde entraremos"_ Se escuchó la voz de David.

- Ese es el Señor David. Dijo Tornasol, mientras que escuchaba atentamente.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con un "contenedor"? Se preguntó Fernández.

- No lo sé pero van a estar en la misma fiesta que nos invitó ese sujeto, allí les sacaremos todas las preguntas y la información que necesitamos, nos han dejado solos pero esto no se lo podemos dejar escapar, ayudaremos en todo lo necesario. Les animó Tintin a sus amigos y se fueron preparando, para cuando llegada las 5 de la tarde, partieron hacia la escuela, donde se estaba desarrollando el baile.

Mientras tanto, en la otra parte de Vietnam, el reportero y periodista Akihiro Okamura había llegado con Mao Jahana, la novia de Kai Miyagusuko.

- Sígueme, iremos para esa escuela, allí podré obtener la información que ando buscando. Le dijo Akihiro, mientras que Mao lo seguía, la chica estaba callada y tenía su motivo.

Se subieron a un taxi y partieron a la misma dirección y con una pantalla dividida, entre ambos protagonistas que se iban dirigiendo hacia su destino final: La escuela, el baile y más que nada, descubrir toda esa red de engaños y misterios.


End file.
